Obsessed
by ojnj0004
Summary: Will and Emma are obsessed.  Wemma smut, hope you enjoy.  :


It was the first thing that she noticed when she woke up. Always. She was obsessed with his smell, and always slept with her face against his chest, her nose nuzzling his skin, inhaling him, sometimes soapy and warm, sometimes sweaty and faintly salty. At night, when she was sure he was asleep, she would sneak kisses and taste him, with just the tip of her tongue, because it enhanced his smell-because she was obsessed.

Right now he was in a deep sleep-that sleep he fell into after sex, after they wrapped their limbs like pretzels, and whispered their pretty words, and kissed and shivered and sighed. His body was completely relaxed, unwound, dead weight against her. It made him vulnerable to her explorations. She shifted her weight and squirmed out from under him. She ran her hand up his arm, the smooth, hairless skin on the underside of his bicep hot and hard against her fingertips. She let her lips follow her fingers and tasted him, and moaned his name..._Will_...and he stirred, but didn't waken.

They were hours deep into one of their Fridays―they had them about once every other month-when they came home from work, and fell into bed, and began to make love, and pretty much never stopped. She's gotten to that greedy, mindless point where she _couldn't_ stop―she wanted one more touch, one more kiss, one more everything―to feel his weight on top of her, to squeeze herself against his hand, to gasp when she felt his fingers enter her teasingly. Just his smell made her wet and breathless, ready for him again.

She leaned over slowly, and her lips began their journey over his chest, stopping first as his nipple, sucking and scraping with her teeth. She moved her attention to the other nipple as she felt him stir again, and this time she could tell he was waking up, and he lifted his hands and laced his fingers in her hair, sighing as he steered her slowly down his chest. He made a sound, somewhere between a yawn and a moan, as she ran her hands down his sides, stopping at his hips and rubbing her thumbs against his jutting pelvic bones. He lifted his hips towards her instinctively, still half-asleep, and she kissed him low, underneath his belly button, and moved her palms down to his knees, and then slowly back up the inside of his thighs.

He made a noise that sounded like "uhnnnn," and the combination of his feel and his scent and his groans made her whimper impatiently.

"Will, god, oh my god," she gasped, as he slung his forearm across her lower back and rolled her over, latching his lips to her nipple and sucking, hard, his hand reaching down to grab her and grind his hips against her. She was already raw, and a little sore from earlier in the evening, but as he continued to wet her breast with kisses, his soft, throaty grunts vibrating through his lips and over her nipples, she knew she would have him again, that the pain would be welcome.

She ran her hands greedily down his sides, and stopped at his hips, closing her fingers around him, the way he liked, the way she knew would make him hiss with pleasure, and guided him between her legs. Her hips lunged towards him, a silent plea, and her eyes squeezed shut when she felt him shudder as his tip hit her wet, swollen folds. She sunk her fingernails in his flesh and pulled him towards her, and he whimpered, and entered her fully, moving in and out slowly, moaning desperately. She met him, thrust for thrust, and soon he was pumping harder, and harder, and then he felt her coming-Jesus, she was coming so hard and so fast, and he could barely keep up, and then they were both coming and shuddering and gasping, and Emma let out a choked sob, then laughed a little in shock as Will collapsed beside her, slinging his leg over her hip, his heel hooked loosely behind her kneecaps.

They were quiet, side by side in the dark, catching their breath, as Will's hand cradled her head against his chest, shaking a bit as he combed her hair from her forehead. She buried her face in his neck, and breathed in deeply, like she always did, and he knew the minute she fell asleep―he could feel her breathing change, feel her body loosen and slump against him.

He slept too, for a good 45 minutes, until her hips snuggled against him in the cold, and he woke up, and felt her dewy soft skin with his fingertips, and his lips, and he nuzzled the silky outer edge of her breast with his chin, because he was obsessed...


End file.
